I'd Break All The Rules For You Alone
by MaxDark
Summary: Spyro X Cynder. Spyro is tired of being famous. He intends to see the reaction of the new girl. But when Cynder seems uninterested in him, he finds himself wanting her attention more than anything. Through trials and problems can he unearth her dark past?


**My soul's incomplete,**

**And my heart can't keep beating,**

**Without you,**

**The only one,**

**Of whom I can't get enough.**

**Because tonight,**

**I'd break all the rules for you alone,**

**You are my kingdom,**

**You are my throne,**

**And when tomorrow comes,**

**I'll hold you close,**

**And tell you how I love you,**

**And show you, why I need you,**

**Because tonight, I'd beak all the rules for you alone,**

**You are my heaven,**

**One I've always known.**

**A MaxDark story, by request from **_**CynderxSpyro43v3r**_

**I'D BREAK ALL THE RULES FOR YOU ALONE**

PART 1: THE NEW CLASSMATE

The day was young, the sun was out and shining, and a teenage cheetah could be seen flying out of the dojo door. Landing in a heap on the ground he looked up to see the smirking faces of Spyro, Bianca, and Sparx. Today was a day off, except for Hunter who had been courageous, or stupid, enough to boast loudly about his training to Bianca. Terrador who trained the pair had overheard and given the naïve young warrior an extra hour of training. Which didn't look like it was going well. "Is this that 'one in a million' training program you were talking about the other day Hunter?" asked Bianca sarcastically. The cheetah got to his feet, dusting off his training uniform as he did so.

"As a matter of fact, it was. So don't think I can't beat you at the next tournament!" Huffed the cheetah in annoyance. Making his way back up the ramp into the dojo. Bianca turned back to the purple dragon and his night-light loud-mouthed brother.

"Did you hear about the new family moving from the south? I hear they've got a kid your age," Bianca bumped his shoulder to get her point across. Spyro silently snarled.

"You know, I think I'll make it seem I'm picking on them, see if they're so eager to be friends with me just because I'm purple then!"

"But that's the good news! They're from the south, and I heard the southern purple dragon went berserk, so maybe you won't be such a big celebrity to them."

"Who, Mal? He wasn't exactly the most stable last time I saw him."

"Exactly my point."

"So I'll call him blacky, southern dragons are usually black right? That's what I heard from Ignitus."

"Spyro…."

"No, it's decided, I'm calling him blacky and picking on him. I'm the purple dragon, people get over that kind of thing."

THE NEXT DAY:

"May I introduce Cynder, your new classmate," announced Ignitus.

"Whoa dude, he's a chick," whispered Flame. Spyro only nodded and continued to watch the female.

"If anyone calls her blacky or picks on her they'll answer to me, I think I'll ask her out," Muttered the awestruck purple dragon. Two meters over Bianca giggled uncontrollably to herself next to the dumbfounded Hunter who looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"I'm also giving you all today off to meet your new classmate and befriend her, I hope you all accept her easily," Ignitus sent a notable expression in Spyro's direction only to find in two seconds he had managed to bounce over to the black dragoness's presence.

"Hii'-…would you like to go out with me?" Cynder only gave the purple dragon a slightly creeped-out expression and backed away a bit.

"Uhm, sorry, I'll have to think about it…but in the meantime could you maybe give me a look around the place?"

"Sure, yeah, that'd be great!" From his position at the other end of the room Ignitus face pawed and groaned at how stupid Spyro sounded in his eagerness.

"Actually I was kind of asking him," Spyro turned around to see Hunter trying to sneak out of the room. The cheetah looked just as surprised at the words as Spyro.

"Me?" Hunter asked nervously, noticing Spyro quietly growling at him to back off. Suddenly Bianca came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbing Hunter's arm dragged him hastily out of the room.

"Sorry! We've got stuff to do!" The rabbit winked at Spyro who caught on. Cynder looked around the room to find that she and the purple dragon were the only ones left. Sighing she walked up to his side.

"Fine, let's go and you can show me around." The two walked in what felt to Spyro agonizing silence. By the time they were exiting the temple Cynder finally spoke. "So what's your name?"

"Spyro, my name is Spyro."

"And everyone else?"

"The red dragons are Flame and Rusty, they're brothers. The cheetah is Hunter and the rabbit is Bianca."

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" Sparx lip-synced, hiding behind Spyro.

"What?" Cynder turned on Spyro, who looked equally surprised. Shaking his head vigorously in denial of it he tried to explain but opening his mouth again was his fatal mistake.

"It's pretty hot out, but you bring it all." Spyro gulped as Cynder advanced on him.

"I am _sick_ of males hitting on me wherever I go! And you know what; I don't need to hear you making fun of my looks either!" With that said she turned, making sure to slap Spyro in the face with her tail. Sparx wolf-whistled as she walked away. Spyro watched the black-scaled female stop in her tracks, growl and dig her claws into the ground in annoyance before continuing on her way. "Jerk!"

Spyro turned on his brother. "You are such an ass! Why'd you have to go and pull a stunt like that!" The little dragonfly only laughed his head off.

"Y-you should have seen your face!" Spyro grabbed him in his claws, shutting him up quickly.

"Do that again and I'll freeze you to a tree!"

PART 2: THE DATE

Spyro walked bored through the streets of the village, his shoulders visibly slumped. He noticed two little black dragons fighting over a piece of meat by the fountain. Making his way over he parted the two. "Hey guys, there's no reason to fight, here see."

From around a building a black dragoness was about to walk with a basket of bread hanging from her mouth before she hastily hid around the side. Watching the events unfold. Spyro tore the meat in two halves, giving a piece to each. "So where are your parents at?"

"Their parents are gone." Spyro looked up to find Cynder setting down a basket of bread by the fountain. She nudged her head in the two younger dragon's direction, "They're my little brothers, I've been looking after them since, well…it feels like forever now."

"How come...oh, you mean…."

"Yeah, our parents are dead," sighing she allowed a tear to slide from her eye, "And it's all my fault." The pair sat down by the fountain as they talked. Cynder explaining her past to him. "So I helped this other purple dragon, Malefor, because I needed the money to help support my family and then the elders banished him. All the other dragons hated me for helping him and burned my family's house to the ground. They caught my parents and executed them. I managed to escape with my brothers and make my way here."

"Wow…I'm sorry, I never realized."

"It's okay, uhm, what's your name again?"

"Spyro…the jerk."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Cynder shifted her paws guiltily. "You know, what I said was a lie, nobody's ever hit on me before. They've only ever made fun of me. And I also didn't want you to have to like me and then find out about my history."

"Well first of all, I think you are beautiful," Cynder looked up from her paws, searching his eyes for telltale signs of a lie, but found none. "And about your history, so what, everybody in your home hates you, everybody in my home can't get enough of the sight of me. We both have something in common. Die-hard mobs after us." They shared a laugh at that one. "Oh, I almost forgot." Cynder watched as he produced a frozen dragonfly from the pack on his shoulder. "It was this little guy here who was saying all that stuff that got you calling me a jerk."

Cynder tapped the surface of the ice, "Is he alright in there?"

"Oh he's used to it. So does this mean we're friends?"

"No…it means we have a date. I said I'd think about it, and now I have. So does seven work?"

"I'll pick you up," Spyro nodded happily, smiling from horn to horn. He made his way back to the temple with a spring in each step before he stopped and banged his head against the ground in frustration. "Damnit, where am I picking her up?"

Cynder walked to the home she had bought for her brothers and herself. Her basket now filled with rugs and blankets to add color to the room.

"Hey Blacky!" Cynder stopped in her tracks. Even in her new home the name calling seemed to follow her. She looked over her shoulder to see a pink tail peaking out from behind some bushes. She pretended to not know the person was there as she walked past, looking around. When she was next to the bush she pounced. Pinning a pink female to the ground. The other girl struggled before giving up.

"What did you call me?" Cynder asked, growling menacingly down at her offender.

"B-b-b-blackie…," whimpered the pink form.

"And why did you call me that?"

"B-b-because Spyro t-told us to d-d-do th-that."

"Spyro? Why that two-faced little-. If I, ever, hear that name again from you I won't be so nice as this time."

LATER:

Rain poured down on the purple dragon as he walked through the village, calling Cynder's name, trying to find her home. Suddenly a bone hit him in the back of the head. "Well at least I found her." Turning he found the black dragoness perched in an open window glaring at him, he could see her tail waving ominously as if ready to strike even from that distance.

"Why are you calling for Cynder? Don't you mean Blacky?"

"Cyn, listen, that was before I even met you-."

"Cyn? Cyn? You don't deserve to give me nicknames after the last one I heard! All I ever wanted was a peaceful life. But even here the spites and the name calling won't stop. I hate you Spyro, now please leave me alone."

"Cynder-."

"Leave me alone!" For the rest of the night Spyro paced outside her door; downhearted and shivering from the cold, even through the rain he could hear the black dragoness crying in her room with the window still open. Every once and a while he'd notice two pairs of tiny eyes watching him pace; Cynder's brothers.

The rest of the days seemed to drag on. Flame would watch as Spyro's training became worse and worse, even in light of the upcoming tournament. Ember would listen fearfully to Cynder rant on and on about the untrustworthy nature of males. Rusty would watch Spyro walk with Cynder while she continued to give him the cold shoulder. And Ignitus would watch as Spyro and Cynder both seemed to feel the effects of the mess up.

PART 3: THE TOURNAMENT

Spyro was slammed into the dojo floor. Terrador scolded him for the seventh time about paying attention in a fight. But the purple male only paid attention to the black scaled dragoness sitting on the sidelines, she glanced his way before looking away quickly to avoid meeting his eyes. "…Not to mention the tournament is tomorrow and this year it is against our southern cousins." At this Cynder jumped to her feet in fear. Beads of sweat making their way down her neck.

"No, you can't be serious!"

"I am not known for jokes young dragoness, I am most assuredly telling the truth," answered Terrador, to which Cynder looked faint. "This year we are also trying something new. You will all be put into pairs." All the students raised their heads in surprise. Quickly Hunter and Bianca sidled next to each other, Flame and Ember did the same, and Rusty resigned himself to being partners with that one other dragon no one really talks to. Looking around Cynder found herself in the same old predicament. Spyro smiled at the chance to redeem himself. "Cynder, come here and practise with Spyro." Cynder removed herself from the company of her brothers who had taken it upon themselves to watch and learn from their big sister. "You may begin." Cynder leapt at Spyro who gently threw her off him. She whirled around, making sure to angle her tail so that the blade wouldn't make contact if her tail did. Spyro ducked and sprang at her side, knocking her over. The pair rolled before Terrador shook the ground with a mini earthquake to signal them to get off one another. "You two seem to work well together, I'm surprised since you've never been pitted against one another before in an actual fight before now. Continue training out on the balcony. Flame, Ember, your turns." Spyro and Cynder exited the dojo.

"So we work well together, what do you think about that?" Spyro tried making conversation.

"I think it's a load of ape-dung, now come on I want to start training." Cynder's attitude put Spyro off quickly.

Soon enough the tournament was upon them. And it seemed to be going well until the end moments. Spyro and Cynder were both pinned by two older black dragons at opposite ends of the ring that had been set up in the center of the village. Spyro looked over to see Cynder's opponent raise his claws. He intended to kill the dragoness for her past. With a burst of unnatural strength, Spyro kicked the dragon off himself and kicked off, soaring straight at the other one. Cynder's scream cut through the air just as Spyro bowled into the other male. Before he could recover Spyro sent an earth strike to his chest, throwing him crashing into the fountain. Spyro beat the medics to the black dragoness who looked gratefully at him. "And the trophy goes to Spyro and Cynder of the northern village!" Announced Ignitus, as the crowd cheered. Cynder only smiled at Spyro.

"Nice prize, but I've got a better one," wrapping her arms around his neck Cynder pulled Spyro into a kiss. The crowd paused before cheering louder with some added wolf-whistles. Spyro wrapped his wings around Cynder. He had broken the rules and possibly broken one of the opponent's spines, but Cynder was safe, and that alone was all that mattered to him.

In the stands, Hunter opened his arms wide, but Bianca only responded 'no' and moved away. "Oh come one! It's following the moment! Bianca!"

"Spyro and Cynder laughed as he watched the cheetah follow the rabbit off into the night. The purple dragon looked back into her green eyes, a sight better than the sun and moon. "I love you."

"Hey Spyro, you know that other nickname you had for me?"

"Cyn?"

"Yeah, can you call me that again, I like it when you say it."

"I love you Cyn…I love you Cyn…I love you, I love you, I love you Cyn." The dragoness laughed and began kissing him again.

"I love you too Spyro the dragon."

THE END


End file.
